Bienvenidos a UniCosmos
Bienvenidos a su wiki UniCosmos, donde usted podrá colaborar e informarse sobre el cosmos, nuestro universo lleno de respuestas y conocimiento, esperando nuestro concurso para llevar a cabo la conquista y la investigación que nos lleve al encuentro de las respuestas más profundas sobre la existencia. Imágenes obtenidas de la página de la NASA. Haga clic sobre las imágenes. El Sol con diferentes tipos de luz. The sun emitted a mid-level solar flare, peaking at 11:24 p.m. EST on Jan. 12, 2015. NASA’s Solar Dynamics Observatory, which watches the sun constantly, captured an image of the event. Solar flares are powerful bursts of radiation. Harmful radiation from a flare cannot pass through Earth's atmosphere to physically affect humans on the ground, however -- when intense enough -- they can disturb the atmosphere in the layer where GPS and communications signals travel. Image Credit: NASA/SDO. A, la línea serpenteante oscura en la mitad inferior del sol en este 10 de febrero 2015, la imagen del Observatorio de Dinámica Solar de la NASA (SDO) muestra un filamento de material solar flotando por encima de la superficie del sol. SDO muestra el material más frío como materia oscura y más caliente como la luz, por lo que la línea es, de hecho, una enorme muestra de material más frío flotando en la atmósfera del Sol, la corona. Crédito de la imagen: NASA / SDO. El sol emite una llamarada solar significativa, alcanzando un máximo a las 7:28 pm EST del 19 de diciembre de 2014. Observatorio de Dinámica Solar de la NASA, que mira al sol constantemente, capturó una imagen del evento. Las llamaradas solares son poderosas explosiones de radiación. Las radiaciones nocivas de una llamarada no puede pasar a través de la atmósfera de la Tierra para afectar físicamente los seres humanos sobre el terreno, sin embargo - cuando lo suficientemente intenso - pueden perturbar la atmósfera en la capa donde viajan las señales de GPS y las comunicaciones. Observatorio de Dinámica Solar de la NASA capturó esta imagen de una llamarada solar de nivel medio, una M5.7, el 16 de noviembre de 2014. La imagen muestra un subconjunto de la luz ultravioleta extrema que pone de relieve el material muy caliente en llamaradas y que suele ser coloreada en verde azulado . Créditos: NASA / SDO. New Horizons científicos hicieron esta imagen en falso color de Plutón utilizando una técnica llamada análisis de componentes principales para poner de relieve las muchas diferencias de color sutiles entre regiones distintas de Plutón. Los datos de las imágenes fueron recogidas por la cámara de color Ralph / MVIC de la nave el 14 de julio a las 11:11 GMT, desde un rango de 22.000 millas (35.000 kilómetros). Esta imagen fue presentado por Will Grundy del equipo de composición de la superficie de la New Horizons ', el 9 de noviembre en la División de Ciencias Planetarias (DPS) reunión de la Sociedad Astronómica Americana (AAS) en National Harbor, Maryland. Crédito de la imagen: NASA / JHUAPL / SwRI. 4 de los telescopios más importantes que existen actualmente en uso listos para obtener vistas sobre nuestro universo a través del uso de la luz visible, los rayos infrarrojos, los rayos gamma y los rayos x.